


*busts a nut*

by junmyeonssi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oops, Other, Squirrel! Jisung, Stray Kids fandom needs more crack, Vore, im here to deliver, maybe character death, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: so jisung is an actual squirrel who's gay?? and in love with changbin





	*busts a nut*

Han Jisung was a squirrel. He was the only child, as his brother had died when they were babies. 

 

Jisung had a secret. Shockingly, he had been able to keep that secret for two years. He was gay. 

 

 

......and maybe also in love with Changbin. 

 

Now, who is Changbin? Changbin was a nut. A special nut Jisung had found during one of his missions to collect nuts. Changbin was an acorn. A cute brown acorn that Jisung kept with him in his home. 

 

Jisung knew Changbin wasn't exactly able to talk, but he chattered away at Changbin anyway. 

 

Maybe Jisung was in love with Changbin, but how could he not be? Changbin was so cute and nice. He had a hard exterior and Jisung wondered what Changbin tasted like. If Changbin was really soft on the inside. 

 

One wintry day, Jisung was so hungry, and he had no nuts. Except Changbin. He stared longingly at the nut. It looked so tempting. Wistfully, he stared at the entrance of the hole, he knew there would be no nuts out there anymore. So his gaze returned to Changbin. He silently apologized to Changbin. At least he'd finally get to know what Changbin tasted like. 

 

Then ate him. Changbin tasted so good. A nutty flavor as expected, but slightly sweet. The flavor spread through his mouth. Jisung savored Changbin. 

 

And Jisung's heart also broke. But he  _was_ hungry and he didn't want to die. Although Changbin was his only love. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes changbin is a nut oops  
> yeet owo


End file.
